


Foot Massages

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [18]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marina Endgame, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Based off something Stefania said on her and Danielle's live on 05/14/20
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	Foot Massages

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO HAPPY THEY- THEY SAID I LOVE YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Anyways just a little fluff because: them, hope you enjoy!

Maya and Carina had dinner plans at 7, but Carina had a surgery, so they moved the plans to 8, but then Carina's surgery went long, so they moved it to 9 before just giving up. At 9:52 Carina texted Maya telling her the surgery had ended and they would reschedule soon, but Maya missed the brunette.

That's how she got here. Her being outside Carina's apartment at 10:31 with a bag of takeout. She rang the doorbell, and smiled when she heard Carina yell, "One minute!" She watched as the doctor's features switched from confused to happy with a tired smile. "Ciao, bella."

"Hi."

"It's late," Carina said, as she opened the door wider and signaled for Maya to walk in. Maya grinned and stepped in, she hadn't been in the apartment in what felt like forever. She quickly made her way to the table and put the food down, "I figured you hadn't eaten yet." Carina nodded in confirmation before grabbing Maya's hands and resting her forehead against the blonde's. They had just reconciled the day before, so them being back together was new, even though they hadn't split up for long.

"I'm sorry," Maya mumbled softly. Carina pulled away and cupped her cheek with her left hand, the right still holding Maya's. "I know, bella," She sighed. Maya just looked in the taller girl's eyes, searching for love and forgiveness, all of which she found. "Wanna make it up to me?" Carina asked, raising an eyebrow. Maya nodded eagerly and Carina leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I basically stood up all day, so a foot massage, sounds really perfect right now." Maya scoffed at the answer, but nodded.

"I'm gonna eat first though, and also, one foot massage does not make up for it fully," Carina informed her, the brunette was still hurt, despite her desire to just move on. "I know, but God I love you, I love you so much, Car, I'll do whatever it takes," Maya said, her tone seemed like she was begging for the second chance Carina had already given her.

"I know, I trust you will," Carina said before quickly pecking her lips and sitting down to eat, "Now, sit let's eat, don't worry about it yet."

An hour later, Maya was a mess. After Carina ate, she brought Maya to the couch, sat the blonde down on the side of it before resting her feet on the blonde's lap. Maya started to massage the feet, and Carina let out a soft moan. And then another one, and then she noticed what it was doing to the blonde, Maya's eyes got darker and she kept her eyes trained on Carina's face as she rubbed the feet, so she started getting louder, more obnoxious with the moans, just to tease the blonde. Which is why Maya was currently a mess because God the doctor was hot when she was moaning. Or doing literally anything, but especially when moaning.

When the doctor was satisfied with her foot massage, Maya crawled up the couch and laid down next to her, wrapping her limbs around the doctor and her head on the doctor's shoulder. Carina started to stroke the short hair that she was still getting used to.

"Maya?"

"Hmm?" Maya hummed against her shoulder.

"Tomorrow we're gonna go get your hair properly cut, like evenly."

Maya chuckled before kissing the brunette's shoulder softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Carina kissed her head. "Come on, I need to shower, and it wouldn't be the worse thing, if I had some company," Carina bit her lip. Maya sat up quickly to look in Carina's eyes. Obviously she knew they would have sex again, she just didn't expect Carina to want to this soon.

"You sure you want my company?"

Carina nodded slowly, still biting her lip.

After their shower, they got ready for bed, Maya offered to leave, but Carina told her she was insane and she could spend the night. Carina fell asleep wrapped around Maya. That's how she woke up, her arms around Maya's torso, her legs wrapped around one of Maya's, her head in the nook where the blonde's neck and shoulder met. She hummed in content against Maya's neck before kissing it softly.

"Good morning," Maya sighed quietly. She could feel Carina's smile against her skin, "Buongiorno." Maya moved her face and went to kiss Carina who scrunched her face and moved her head back.

"Hey," Maya pouted.

"Morning breath," Carina complained, and rolled over to face the other way and go back to sleep.

"C'mon," Maya groaned, wrapping her arm around Carina's waist and pulling her closer.

"No!" It was still really early and Carina just wanted to sleep.

"Please?" Maya begged before moving some of the brunette hair out of the way and kissing behind Carina's ear.

"Morning breath: no."

"My morning breath isn't that bad!"

"But you still have it!

"You do too!"

"So I am not kissing you, I am being considerate."

Maya half scoffed half laughed, "No, if you were being considerate you would let me kiss you."

"Okay, do you want to kiss me _and_ help make up for Jack at once? Two pigeons, one rock," Carina offered as she turned around to look at Maya again. The blonde nodded eagerly, her arm still around the taller girl's waist. "Go to my bathroom, go get your toothbrush, brush your teeth, and then bring me mine so i don't have to get up yet," Carina smirked.

Maya rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked. "So brushing my teeth and foot massages? That's what it's gonna take to prove to you that you can trust me?" She smiled after she kissed Carina for the first time that morning. Carina nodded before kissing the girl again.

"And you telling me you love me every day," Carina mumbled against her lips as they pulled away. "Well, that part is really easy because God, I love you, Carina DeLuca."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Carina DeLuca."

Carina quickly kissed the blonde again, she would never get tired of hearing it come from the soft lips.

"I love you, too, Maya Bishop."


End file.
